The War of the Triumvirate - A Tale of Treason
The year was 1718. Displeased with Phillipe V Clemente (Pearson Wright's) actions as King in Spain and in France, Ferdinand Clemente I (Cadet), a Prince of Spain and a Major Lord within the Ranger Lord's Council rebelled against his father alongside Ranger Lords Silus Clemente and Edgar Ironcrash, Grand Lord Marshall of the EITC - Samuel Redbeard, and General Francis Bluehawk of the French guild, Francis Brigade. A decade prior, Ferdinand had rebelled under similar circumstances but was defeated and later granted clemency and pardoned for his actions. The rebellion of 1718 was in fact Ferdinand's third and final rebellion against Spain and The Ranger Order. It would forever change the scope of power throughout Europe. Chapter I - The Mutiny at Girona August, 1718: Phillipe V Clemente had just finished off the remnants of Leon Goldtimber's (Captain Leon)'s invasive force in Northern France a month prior and was now marching home to Madrid with a small, fractured, but highly elite army of 3,000 Ranger Knights and Noble Spanish and Catalonian retainers. Just as he was crossing across the French border into Spain, a rider arrived in the night bearing grevious news. "My lord Clemente!" a Kingsguard exclaimed as he burst into Phillipe's chambers. "I apologize for the disturbance my lord, but there's a messenger here for you begging a word." "Very well. Send him in." Phillipe said. "Good news I hope?" He continued. "I'm afraid not my lord." The man said regretfully. "Tell me." "There was a mutiny at The Order headquarters in Girona. Dozens of knights were butchered. I saw Lord Wildhayes flee to the South with Lord Ignacio and some fifty retainers on horseback." The man said. Phillipe grinded his teeth, with an evident expression of disgust and anger. "Who did this?" He asked. "It was your son, my lord." Phillipe kicked over the War table in frustration. "He's rallied some 7,000 men. He has several hundred of your own Ranger Knights, among them are Lord Silus Clemente and Lord Edgar Ironcrash. I believe he's headed to Barcelona, possibly meaning to lay siege or worse." "Why has it taken you this long to deliver this news?" Phillipe said frustratingly. "My lord... bad news travels a great deal slower than good news." the man said. "Captain!" Phillipe exclaimed as the captain of his guard turned and entered the room with haste. "I want to break camp immediately. We ride South at dawn." "Yes, my lord!" he replied. "My lord..." the messenger said softly as Phillipe turned towards him. "Speak up. It can't be worse than mutiny." Phillipe said. "Lord Marshall Samuel Redbeard of Britain has also just landed just West of Pamplona. He's pledged to support the rebels against you. He has some 20,000 men at his back." Phillipe gawked. "We can't hope to defeat them in the field then..." he said softly. "Captain! Belay that order. We make for Pico d'Aneto in the Pyrenees!" he continued. "At once, my lord!" the captain said, bowing his head slightly. "Tell me this isn't true!" Lunius Sargento (Luuluu), a major ranger lord exclaimed as he barged into the room in a wake of fury, followed by several other minor ranger lords and knights having just heard the news of the mutiny. "I'm afraid it is" Phillipe said softly. "He never learns." Lord Leon Daggerskull said in disgust. "We need to ride South and kill them all." Lunius said. "With Redbeard advancing from the West with 20,000 men? No. We make for Pico d'Aento. We'll garrison our army there and collect food and supplies along the way. They won't be able to get any siege weapons through the mountains. We'll slaughter them all like goats." Phillipe said. Lunius nodded in agreeance before exiting the war tent. Meanwhile, at Castle Giorna in Seville, Ferdinand Clemente was executing the last pockets of resistance within The Ranger Order headquarters who had refused to pledge him fielty. "You've served this order faithfully men, but Spain cannot become great if it refuses to change!" Ferdinand exclaimed. "I should've shoved a sword in your belly before putting one in your hand!" Lord Sirene Acosta (Soccerdude) who was once the master at arms yelled. "I will open our doors to brand new alliances!" Ferdinand continued. "You'll make us slaves to Britain!" a ranger knight interrupted. "I will do what Pearson failed to do!" "Lord Silus, bring me their heads!" Ferdinand exclaimed. "The man who casts the sentence should swing the sword! Coward!" Lord Acosta said. Realizing he was right, Ferdinand Clemente drew his sword and cast it over Acosta's neck. "Do you have any last words old man?" he said. "God help you Ferdinand Clemente. Now you are truly lost" Acosta said as he looked up at Ferdinand in disgust before bowing his head over the executioner's stone. Ferdinand then swung his sword with as much force as he could muster, decapitating Lord Acosta as his head rolled across the courtyard. "Bastard!" a ranger knight yelled. "Let this serve as a warning to all who would think to betray me!" Ferdinand yelled. "Lord Edgar!" he continued. "Send word to Paris informing my mother of my victory here!" "Tell her that she is to send 10,000 men to crush whatever remains of Pearson's army!" he exclaimed loudly. "My lord, what of the others?" Lord Silus Clemente interrupted as he looked at the other Ranger knights who had been taken prisoner. Ferdinand turned around, facing them. "Renounce your allegiance to Pearson and his bloody imperialists and join us!" "Or die." he said. The men glanced at each other, looking to see if any of their brothers intended to betray the order. After a few moments of silence, Ferdinand realized that none of them had any intention of betraying Pearson and in a spasm of madness exclaimed: "Execute them all!" before storming off. Chapter II - The Triumvirate The Ranger Order consisted of three main covenants, or branches: The Imperialists, The Isolationists, and The Moderates. The Imperialists were the largest of the three branches, and were led by King Phillipe V Clemente (Pearson Wright), Lord Lunius Sargento (Luuluu), Lord Spadus Ignacio IV (Spade), and Lord Leon Daggerskull. They were considered the most loyal of The Order to the King. The Isolationists were the second largest of the three, and were led by Lord Ferdinand Clemente, Lord Silus Clemente, and Lord Edgar Ironcrash. They believed in the re-institution of a Spanish oligarchy, and in later years sought to forge alliances with the EITC to help "transform" Spain. Finally, there were The Moderates who were considered to be the most just and peaceful of the three covenants. They were led primarily by Lord Hector Wildhayes, Lord Christopher Basque, and Lord Hector Raidgrin. Together these three covenants made up what was known as The Ranger Triumvirate. Under Construction Category:Stories Category:Spain Category:The Government of The Spanish Empire